La Teoría del Amor
by Melodya-Selena
Summary: Síntesis: Muchos dicen que el amor es magia, que el amor es para idiotas, que es solo un beneficio de Dios o que no existe, pero ¿Será cierto? un grupo de amigos descubrirán si es verdad o no a través de sus experiencias, encuentros, sentimientos, amistades y en sus vínculos. La Teoría del amor será difícil de encontrar. RxS RxCB CxBB
1. Nuevo día

**La Teoría del Amor**

**Nuevo día**

El día brillaba en la ciudad de Jump City, con las nubes alejadas del Sol, dándo un día caluroso pero no tanto. Kori Anders, una chica sencilla de aproximadamente 16 años, se acomodó el mechón de su cabello hacia detrás de su oreja, entrando a la Escuela Secundaria de Jump City. Pasó por su casillero a dejar algunas cosas, sus libros como ejemplo, ya que era el primer día también para reacomodarlo como ella quería. Notó que alguien se le acercaba: Rachel Roth, su mejor amiga desde la infancia un año mayor que ella.

-Kori... Me alegra verte-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras lucía su nuevo blusa negra con un jeans de un color azul oscuro.

Sin pensarlo, le dio un "ahogante" abrazo-¡Rachel! ¡Me alegra de verte!-sonrió de oreja a oreja con un pequeño sonrojo

-¡Agg, Kori! ¡No puedo respirar!-advirtió mientras que su pálida piel se volvía de un color azul.

Kori la soltó algo avergonzada.

-Lo siento-se rascó la nuca con una gotita en su frente-Es que me alegra verte... No te vi desde...

-Hace tres días-miró con enojo-Sí, hace tanto tiempo...-dijo sarcásticamente-Vamos, llegaremos tarde a... Lo que sea que tengamos.

La de cabellos carmesí cerró su casillero, con su mochila rosada con pequeños detalles colgando en su espalda, llendo junto con su amiga a su nueva aula.

-¿Y qué has hecho estos días?-preguntó algo curiosa

-Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre. Nada-se giró hacia Kori-¿Y tú?

-Pues... he estado trabajando con mis padres en la cafetería de la esquina, lo están remodelando-juntó sus manos algo esperanzada-Quedará precioso, ya lo verás: Tendrán toques tiernos como rosquillas de plástico en las paredes, dibujos de humo de café dibujadas, mesadas decolor rosado y marrón...

-Sí sí, ya me lo has dicho-Rachel la interrumpió cansada de sus comentarios, Kori solo rió.

-Espera-se detuvo-Tengo que preguntarle al Director Mood si podrá darme cuanto antes los horarios para el club de costura... Ya sabes, para estar atenta...-Rachel la miró de reojo-Es que no puedo esperar-excusó.

-Esta bien, te reservaré un lugar-siguió su paso mientras le hacía seña a la puerta del aula.

La de ojos esmeraldas fue hacia el lado opuesto para dirigirse a la sala del director Mood. Kori era una buena chica, sencilla, saludable, algo tímida pero muy alegre, a pesar de todo, pero nunca tuvo novio al tener tantos pretendientes. Sus pensamientos siempre la llevaban a un mundo donde ella tenía un futuro con alguien que la amara enserio, no algo rápido, algo que durara para toda la vida, que la quisiera por lo que es y no por su apariencia... pero su hermana mayor Kor siempre la traía a la realidad: No existe el amor verdadero.

Pero Kori sabía, muy adentro suyo sabía que el amor si existe, solo hay que encontrar al indicado.  
Se mordió el labio mirando el piso en sus nubes de pensamientos. De repente sintió que chocó con algo que la empujó al piso que casi la dejó inconsiente.

-Auch-se levantó algo adolorida sobándose la cabeza-¿Qué...?

Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver que fue eso, mejor dicho quién: Un chico de cabellos negros, campera negra de cuero con una "D" en la parte de arriba junto con unos pantalones jeans negros y unas zapatillas azules con una estrella, quién la miraba algo molesto.

-Fíjate dónde caminas-le dijo secamente

Kori tardó en tratar de entender lo que le dijo, estaba algo atontada aún, pero luego de reformular su cerebro y comprender se levantó lo más rápido para quedar a su altura.

-¿Pues no crees que en parte fue tu culpa?

Enarcó una ceja-Yo estoy en las nubes mientras debería fijarme dónde voy.

Kori gruñó enfadada, parecía un toro-Y yo no soy una gruñona como tú.

-¿No crees que no sabes quién soy como para llamarme de esa manera?

Kori se cruzó de brazos-¿Y tú no sabes mi nombre como para decirme que soy de tal manera?

El chico parecía desconcertado, pensó que era como hablar con un estúpido-Aunque pensaba que ella lo era-. Se puso rígido y contestó:

-Nunca te he dicho nada-levantó su voz-Eres tú quién está insultando.

Kori no se daría por vencida, quería ganarle la discusión-¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el que está levantando la voz!

-¡Tú también lo haces!.

Entre ellos se vió como se formaba un rayo eléctrico entre sus ojos hacia su "contrincante", mientras gruñían como gatos. Antes de seguir insultandose, algo los interrumpió

-¡Oh, Señorita Anders!-llamó el Director mientras se acercaba a ellos, algo sorprendidos y atónitos-Veo que ya conoció al nuevo alumno de esta escuela-giró feliz con su bastón con una joya roja en la mano.

-Nuevo... ¿Alumno?-preguntó confundida

-Sí-asintió-El joven Grayson será un nuevo alumno de la clase, Señorita Anders-señaló al joven de cabellos negros, quién miraba hacia el otro lado.

-¿De la clase?

-Ya escuchó. Asi que ya que está aqui podrá hacerme el favor de llevarlo a la clase...

-No-negó el joven-Lo encontraré yo solo-y se fue por el corredor.

Los dejó a los dos atónitos, más por parte de la pelirroja pensando "Que chico tan raro" y al Director creyendo que sería un buen partido.

-Srta. Anders-llamó a la que miraba estupefacta la espalda del chico-¿Qué hacía por los pasillos? No debería estar en su clase-la señaló con el bastón.

-Ahh... ¡Cierto! Pero es que necesitaba saber los horarios del club de costura-aún estaba estupefacta

Bajó su bastón, tocándo fuertemente el piso como para causar un terremoto-Anders, sabe que no podemos darle los horarios a alguien el primer día... Ademas, el club de costura ya no se hará. La escuela ya no tiene fondos para cubrirlo-hizo una escena dramática-Asi que tendrá que conformarse con ser una porrista o ser nada...-Kori iba a decir algo, pero este la interrumpió-Ya sabe lo que no quería saber, ahora vaya a su clase-hizo un par de giros a su bastón de madera, moviendo su melena de un lado al otro mientras se iba.

-Oh no-reprochó-¿Ahora qué haré?-una nube con lluvia llegó su cabeza mientras iba a su clase

Al llegar todos la miraron de golpe, junto con la profesora que miraba con seriedad.

-Lo siento, Profesora Rouge-y se fue hacia una silla vacía al lado de Rachel.

-Espero que sea la última vez Anders-le habló en un tono francés-Muy bien clase, espero que sean lo más "acogedores" posibles con su nuevo estudiante-dijo en tono sarcástico.

Entonces entró por la puerta, con su mochila negra en su espalda, dándo una escena para decir "wow" por partes de las chicas y "Ohh" por parte de otros. Miraba serio y indiferente, no le importaba nada, ni siquiera quería estar allí, pero tuvo que acercarse hasta la profesora.

-Reciban a su nuevo compañero: Richard Grayson.

-¿Qué?-preguntó fuertemente Kori, que nadie escuchó excepto Rachel.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El chico gruñón que se me chocó...

¡HOOOLA! Pues esta historia se me vino a la mente y aca está!  
Sí, junto villanos con héroes, en la vida real será así de malos, creo yo xD  
En fin, espero que les guste n n


	2. Nuevo día (Parte 2)

El día pasó lo más tranquilo...

-¡Esto no es posible!

Está bien, no pasó tan tranquilo como Kori lo esperaba. El chico con el que se chocó en la mañana empezaba una nueva escuela, y no era para tanto, pero para ella era un problema.

-Kori, solo se chocaron en la mañana, es todo...-suspiró algo harta la de cabellos púrpuras de su amiga histérica.

-Pero, Rachel, debe haber alguna explicación para esto...

-Sí la hay: Se llama transferencia de escuela.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Se hizo amigo de Garfiel... ¿No lo recuerdas?  
**_  
Flash Back:_**

_Richard se sentó junto a la ventana detrás de Kori, mirándola algo indiferente-No recordaba que era ella la "loca"-evitando las miradas babosas de las demás chicas. Al sentarse, la pelirroja se sentía intimidada y algo incómoda, y para peor no sabía por qué._  
_La prof. Rouge comenzó a explicar su materia, francés, y su nombre para el nuevo. Richard colocó su mano en su mejilla para recargar su cabeza en ella y mirar el pizarron agobiado._

_-Te robas la atención de las chicas-le susurraron_

_Volteó hacia la dirección que lo escuchó y vio a un chico rubio de cabellos alborotados, ojos verdes y sonrisa pícara recostado hacia atrás con las manos detrás de su cuello._

_-Eso creo-enarcó una ceja algo extrañado que le hablaran._

_-Siento celos. Nadie me miró así jamás, ni siquiera el bombón de allá-rió mientras señalaba a Rachel, quien al verlo guiñarle el ojo le hizo un gesto feo con la mano. Gar y Dick quedaron algo sorprendidos. El rubio luego de ese gesto insultante se sentó correctamente volteándo hacia Richard-Me llamo Garfiel, ¿Tu Richard, cierto?-le extendió la mano_

_El pelinegro dudó un poco al principio, pero era el primero que se le acercaba-Además de la "loca" pelirroja de antes-y sin miedo de su mirada. Le estrechó la mano._

_-Llámame Dick-Le sonrió pero dudaba que el chico sea "normal"_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

-Cierto... Dick se hizo amigo de Gar-pensó Kori en voz alta

-Sin contar los mensajes que me mandó refregándomelo...-dijo con una voz algo molesta-Espera...¿"_Dick"_?-preguntó extrañada su amiga.

Kori se ruborizó un poco-Escuché un poco cuando hablaban pero sólo oí su nombre.

-Pues eso es todo lo que escucharás de él-una voz lejos de ser de las dos las interrumpio.

Kitten Walker, mejor conocida como la chica más popular de la escuela, se acercó a las dos "plebellas" con su largo cabello rubio por detras de su espalda, junto con dos chicas detras suyo.

-Ese chico nuevo no va a fijarse jamás en alguien como ustedes, o por lo menos en tí, Kori-se burló mientras tiraba su pelo al aire.

A Kori le apareció una vena de enojo y a Rachel solo le apareció las ganas de mandarla bien lejos.

-¿Se han mirado?-a esto, las dos se fijaron en su cuerpo-No tienen nada, su ropa siempre tiene el toque de "chicas raras", son nerds y jamás son como yo-cerró los ojos con una postura de "soy lo mejor"

-¿Qué no es la idea?-dijo monótamente la pálida

Kitten abrió los ojos algo enfadada, pero luego sonrió.

-Claro Roth, insultame. Es señal que estás celosa de mi belleza-rió-Vamos chicas, dejemos a estas plebellas revolcalse de celos-empezó a tomar camino para alejarse de ellas junto con sus amigas*.

-¡Grrr! Ella es una... ***¡Grempork!**

Rachel frunció el ceño-¡Kori! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre usar el lenguaje que creaste con tu hermano en la secundaria?-le regañó.

-Lo siento Rachel-se disculpó. No era conveniente que usara el lenguaje  
"tamaraniano"* en la escuela, sería raro y posiblemente la golpearían.

-Y aquí es el baño-terminó de decir Gar a su nuevo amigo de cabellos negros.

Dick lo miró con cara de "¿Enserio?", señalándole la puerta del baño que contenía un hombrecito y decía "BAÑO DE HOMBRES" en letras grandes.

-Eres muy entusiasta cuando tratas con la gente ¿No?-le dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra.

-Amm-le apareció un signo de pregunta en su cabeza-No lo sé. Tal vez no me gusta que los chicos nuevos pasen momentos humillantes en su primer día.

-Gracias, pero puedo defenderme solo-dijo mientras se alejaba.

Garfield lo tomó del brazo. Un estilo Chibbi apareció al verlos.

-¡Espera! Es que aún no te he mostrado la cafetería...

Richard observó el cartél a unos 30 pasos de él.

-¿Será ese lugar dónde tiene puertas y arriba dice "cafetería"?-irónicamente dijo.

Gar quedó seco, abrió los ojos y comenzó a sudar.

-Jeje... Sí.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y comenzó a alejarse de él. El rubio comenzó a deprimirse un poco, pensando que le había caido mal.

-Acompañame si quieres-le gritó Dick ya cerca de la cafetería.

Garfield sonrió feliz, tanto que casi corría de la felicidad.

**(Esta parte es la segunda del primer cap, osea q son lo mismo)**

**N/A:** Hola, perdón por desaparecer, tuve dias difíciles y no puede completar algunas cosas.  
Perdón, el cap es corto pero andaba para esa inspiración, osea nada xD  
Gracias x tomarse el tiempo de leer e firmar w  
***Grempork**: Zorr en idioma tamaraniano, en este caso, lo inventó con su hermano menor xD  
Dejo a las amigas de Kitten a su imaginación


End file.
